A Dance with the Devil
by octopus woman
Summary: Rogue is dragged to the Girl's Choice Dance by Kitty and Risty and is having a horrible time until a certain Cajun charmer takes her mind off the bad music and annoying people filling Bayville High's gym. One-shot.


A/N: Okay so again I know I should be updating A Thief's Game but seeing as I wrote three updates in one week, I'm giving myself a little leeway with this one-shot.

This is my take on the girl's choice dance episode, ya know the one where the weird dinosaur things from the dimension Kurt ports through escape. Yeah, this is that episode, without all the raptors or T-rexes or whatever and with a whole lot more ROMY.

I'm also writing this as if Cajun Spice already happened although I'm not entirely sure it has and I was too lazy and drawn in by this story to check; so for the sake of this fic let's just say it has and our lives will be made that much easier.

Anyways here it is, hope you enjoy. Oh and REVIEW my minions REVIEW! Or you know please, please, pretty please REVIEW with sugar and gumdrops and fudge and whatever else you guys love on top!

* * *

A Dance with the Devil

* * *

Another dance and another reason for Rogue to absolutely, positively loathe Bayville High. She didn't even know what she was doing here. She blamed Risty and Kitty. Those two were out to get her. It wasn't like they really spoke or anything, but she knew they were plotting against her when they found out there was a dance. It was bad enough that she couldn't touch anyone but here she was in this damn gym with a bunch of teenagers dry humping and it just rubbed it in, literally and figuratively.

So there she stood, against the damn wall like the wallflower she was, glowering. Glowering like some bitter creeper. She really wished she could just leave. But Kitty and Risty found her every time she made an attempt to escape. It was like she was in prison. She just couldn't understand how girls with dates to the dance would pay her any mind. Weren't they too busy dancing or flirting or whatever to pay attention to her and her glaring!

The music continued from a slow song to an upbeat one. God the music was horrible. Whoever was DJing was a serious retard. There was not one song played that didn't have the words 'baby' or 'kiss' or 'love' in it. It was making her literally sick. Didn't this guy know anything about good music?

On top of that she had to sit there and stare as Scott danced with another girl. It was like she was in her own personal hell. It wasn't like she cared or anything, it was just annoying. She hated being attracted to Scott mostly because he was such a douche bag. It made her disgusted with herself. But there was just something about his caring nature that got to her. Or maybe it was the shades. Yeah she could live with herself if it was merely the mystery of the sunglasses at night. Yeah let's go with that she thought.

Rogue leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself tighter as she tried to tune out everything. It was no use. This place was a madhouse of pheromones, tight clothes, skin, and bubblegum pop. It was her worst nightmare.

"Lord give me strength," she muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Kitty called from where she had been dancing with Lance.

Why she ever started dating that fucktard, Rogue would never know. Sure he liked her, but he treated her like crap and he had a freaking mullet. Didn't Kitty have any taste? Not that she was one to talk, with her current crush being the preppy boy with a stick up his butt. She scowled at the thought.

She watched as Kitty dragged a less than happy Lance towards her spot on the wall. Rogue rolled her eyes and attempted to stand up straighter as her friend approached.

"Hey what are you like doin'?" Kitty shouted over the music. Were they really playing Justin Beiber? God they were in a high school not a freaking elementary school.

Rogue tried to think up an excuse as Kitty moved into her small enclosure, Lance glaring at her. A real boyfriend would at least fake being concerned for their girlfriend's best friend, but not Lance.

"Oh me, Ah'm just ya know…waitin'… for a good song," Rogue murmured.

Kitty frowned and shook her head; Lance shifted his weight as he stared out at the dance floor. He was probably staring at some chick's ass while his girlfriend sat and had a conversation; the sleaze.

"Oh come on Rogue, come dance," Kitty pleaded.

"Kitty Ah don't wanna dance. Besides ya should be out there dancin' with Lance havin' fun not worryin' about me," _your poor pathetic roommate who can't even get a freakin' date to a girl's choice dance_ Rogue added silently.

Kitty crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Rogue, "We're not going anywhere til you like change your attitude and start dancing. We're your friends. We're not gonna leave you to like be a wallflower, that'd be totally horrendous! Right, Lance."

Kitty turned to look at her boyfriend who was currently drooling over some girl in what looked to be a pair of painted on pants. "Lance!" Kitty exclaimed catching his attention.

He wiped the drool from his chin and looked at Kitty with a zoned out expression on his stupid face. "Huh yeah, totally, whatever ya say babe. Hey are we gonna hit it or what? Night's not gonna be young for long."

Oh yeah Rogue officially hated this guy. Kitty put on her best pouty face. "But, Lance, Rogue is all by herself. Can't we dance with her?"

Rogue gagged audibly. "Kitty don't worry 'bout me, ya go and have your fun. Ah'll be fine promise."

Kitty gazed at her, doubtful of whether her friend was telling the truth. Rogue set her feet and put her hand on her hip and glowered at her best friend. Kitty yelped, jumped, and went running to the dance floor, dragging a surprised Lance in her wake. She knew that look well, it was the I'm-gonna-beat-ya-ass-if-ya-don't-do-what-I-say look.

Rogue sighed and leaned back against the wall of the gym tilting her head back. She just wanted to go home. Not back to Xavier's but to Mississippi. She would never admit it to anyone but she got homesick a lot. It was a weakness she wasn't willing to show. She already had the whole can't touch anyone thing, and the whole mentally unstable because there were other people running around in her head thing, the last thing she needed was for people to pity her because she wanted to be back home.

Sure she knew that her life in Mississippi was a lie, with Aunt Irene and her Mama really turning out to be a mutant terrorist and all; but it was still home and she still missed the South. The North was really getting on her nerves. Or maybe it wasn't so much that as something else.

Ever since her little trip to New Orleans with one devilishly handsome Acolyte, Rogue couldn't get home or that Cajun off her mind. Yeah he had used her, but who hadn't at this point. Her mom, her friends, Xavier. They all used her in different ways; some were just more acceptable than others. She reconciled with the fact that Gambit had done so not for his own benefit but for someone he cared for and she couldn't judge, no matter how messed up his family situation was. She wasn't one to talk really.

Rogue let out a deep breath and thought back to that night in the middle of a little jazz club eating red beans and rice with Gambit. The trip had oddly pleasant, she had rather enjoyed herself, even when she came back to help him save his father. She wasn't sure why but it just felt right apart from the kidnapping.

She shook her head of all the fleeting thoughts of home and her trip and the demon eyed man whom she had gone back with. It wasn't like there was anything she could do about it now. He was still working for Magneto and she was still an X-Man. It be easier if she were a Capulet and he was Montague.

What was she saying? She wasn't attracted to him, was she? This dance was getting to her in the worst possible way. Too much time left alone to her own devices and thoughts and she was befuddled with all this craziness.

The song changed again, this time she knew it. Rogue rolled her eyes and Kitty bounded up once more. God couldn't this girl take a hint?

"Oh come on, you can't not like not dance to this song Rogue it's like a crime not to," Kitty pleaded holding Rogue's hands and pulling her towards the dance floor.

Rogue was officially going to kill this DJ. 'What is Love' By Haddaway really? Were they in a _Night at the Roxbury_. Rogue glowered at Kitty as she began to rhythmically tilt her head to the right and sing along with the song.

"Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" Kitty proclaimed as she shimmied Rogue out towards the dance floor.

"Oh Ah'll hurt ya alright!" Rogue threatened as Kitty began to pout.

But always one not to push to the point of retaliation, Kitty let go of Rogue's hands, her eyes wide and sad much like a sad puppy dog. She rejoined Lance and began to spin around still jerking her head to one side.

"Uhh why am Ah even here!" Rogue cried to herself as she reclaimed her spot on the wall. She was so busy drowning in self-loathing that she didn't notice someone else was standing beside her.

She resumed her leaning position, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She was daydreaming. About a jazz club in New Orleans, and the smell of red beans and rice, and the subtle notes of jazz floating over tops of buildings as she swayed in his arms.

"Wanna dance chere?" the stranger asked in that smooth, deep timbre.

Rogue's eyes snapped open. Maybe she was daydreaming a little too much? She turned to look and standing there like he had been there for the entire night was none other than Remy Lebeau, master thief, Acolyte, kidnapper, and ladies man looking like sex on a stick. Yeah she was daydreaming _way_ too much.

"What the Sam Hill are _you_ doin' here?" Rogue exclaimed. She was more caught off guard by his sudden appearance after her little mental fantasy than really caring that he was in the building

"Enjoyin' a night out. Even Acolytes get days off chere," he smiled at her, that wolfish, lopsided grin that made her angry and hot all at once.

He was leaning against the wall, one foot placed on the floor the other on the wall, his arms folded in front of him. He was in normal clothes and it was the first time Rogue had ever seen him dressed so casually. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, sleeves rolled carelessly up much like his uniform. He had a deck of cards and two cigarettes stashed in the fold. He finished the ensemble with a dark washed pair of jeans, motorcycle boots and a pair of black Rayban sunglasses. Yeah he was playing up Rogue's fantasy and then some.

"And exactly how did ya get an invite ta this dance? It's not like ya go here," Rogue continued. It irked her that he would be allowed to attend. It was bad enough that the Brotherhood were here; add the Acolytes and some teenage angst and a fight was sure to break out.

"Gotta a date," Gambit replied matter-of-factly as he kept his eyes on Rogue, not that she could see them through his dark tinted glasses.

"Who in their right mind would ask ya ta the dance?"

Gambit clutched his chest in faux pain. "Aww chere, ya wound moi. But if y' must know it was Boom Boom."

Well at least that made sense. Tabby was definitely not in her right mind, along with being loose and she was none too shy about saying how much she'd like to jump Gambit's bones, along with Colossus', Pyro's and even Logan's on occasion. She was just all over the Acolytes. Logan was more for good measure of the bad boy gene.

"So why don't ya dance with your date and leave me the hell alone," Rogue snapped turning her attention back to Kitty who was eyeing her curiously.

"Can't," Gambit responded quickly. There was no tone of disappointment though. In fact he seemed rather happy about it.

"And why's that?" Rogue turned back to see him and how he had purposely slid his glasses down his nose a little bit so she could catch a glimpse of his bright red orbs dancing in the darkness of the room like sparks of fire at night.

"'Cause, she only invited moi ta make Sam jealous and seeing as dey are out back in his truck I don't think I'll ever get the chance."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Tabby _would_ take Sam straight back to his truck. That girl did not know how to keep it in her pants. But she was thinking more about the fact that Gambit of all people would do something so sweet. It wasn't like him and Tabby were close. Hell did they even know each other? So why help her out?

"So ya have a thing for Tabby or somethin'?" Rogue asked genuinely curious. Why else would he have helped her out? There had to be an ulterior motive.

"Non, we jus' bonded while she was at de Brotherhood house. Y' know we both like when things well, go boom!" he chuckled a little at his own joke and Rogue couldn't help but crack a grin. It was kinda cute.

But she was still out of the loop. Why help crazy ass Boom Boom out? Because she blew things up like he did? Yeah that crap just didn't add up.

"Ah still don't get it, why-"

"Why come ta de dance?" he interrupted her standing up straight against the wall and positioning himself closer to her.

Suddenly he was in her space, his body inches from hers. Haddaway was still playing in the background. It was kind of distracting. Or maybe it was just him. And how his hand was moving closer and closer to her cheek. She couldn't stop him, wouldn't stop him. She was mesmerized by how his eyes flamed in the darkness, peeking over his sunglasses to just give her a glimpse.

Gambit was just about to touch her cheek when he moved his hand to a lock of Rogue's white hair and carefully placed it behind her ear. She licked her lips unconsciously and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She could smell his cologne, a deep musky scent that reminded her of cinnamon and sandalwood.

"I would think that would be obvious, non? I wanted ta see y'," he said in a deep husky whisper that made Rogue shiver. "So y' gonna dance wit me, or are y' gonna shoot down a guy who had ta spend a whole car ride over here wit Boom Boom?"

He straightened out a bit, a kilowatt smile gracing his full lips from ear to ear. It was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She looked down shyly at her feet. What the hell. One dance wasn't going to kill anyone. And it would get Kitty off her back. At least she hoped it would.

Rogue jutted her hip out and pointed a finger in Gambit's face. She still had a reputation to uphold as a hard ass.

"Fine one dance. But ya keep ya hands where Ah can see them, and those lips of yours to yourself. No funny business, got it," Rogue scolded as she took Gambit's hand in her gloved one and stomped out to the dance floor beginning to shake her head and humming 'Baby don't hurt me' to herself.

Gambit continued to smile as they made their way to the center of the dance floor. Mostly because he had his feisty Southern partner in crime beside him, swaying her hips oh so slightly as she bobbed her head in time with the music, but partially because every X-Man and member of the Brotherhood was staring at them.

Rogue was just trying to focus on how to not look stupid while dancing to this song but it was difficult, it was a stupid song. But then she saw Gambit and how ridiculously suave he looked while bobbing his head this way and that and moving his arms and moving his head closer to Rogue's in an attempt to be cute and funny that she really didn't care how she looked anymore.

He was absolutely adorable and it made her swoon sort of. If Rogue, being the bad ass that she was could swoon. Because you know obviously she couldn't. The only thing she wished was that Gambit didn't have his sunglasses on. She wished she could see his eyes, and how they glinted with mischievous thoughts and how his red irises sparked with joy. She couldn't help herself.

"Why are ya wearin' sunglasses?" Rogue called to him, moving just a tad bit closer so he could hear.

Gambit didn't miss a beat, he just kept dancing like nothing was being said, even though her question caught him off guard and was regarding a topic he wasn't too happy to discuss.

He shrugged and smiled at her, "Not many people find mon eyes appropriate fo' public settin's."

Rogue stilled for a moment as she processed this. Why? His eyes were beautiful. Hauntingly, amazingly beautiful. Who cared what other people thought?

"Well at least you're not the only one, Scott's wearin' his glasses," Rogue mumbled as some form of consolation. Gambit scoffed.

"Yeah dat be de only thing me and Scooter over dere have in common."

Rogue avoided his gaze. Yeah the only thing they had in common. Besides her affections. Although at this point Gambit was a full neck ahead of good ol' Scott stick-up-his-butt Summers.

"Ya don't wanna take 'em off," Rogue said as she switched which side she tilted her head. It was starting to hurt her neck.

Gambit shrugged and pulled the glasses off his face revealing his eyes. Rogue was thankful for the music finally, because it hid her gasp. She didn't know what it was but his eyes just took her breath away. Something about them called to her. It was kinda frightening.

Rogue grinned broadly at him and he smiled back down as he closed the distance between them ever more as he leaned down and shook his head a couple of inches away from where Rogue shook her head.

Rogue desperately wanted to touch him. He was so close and the burning in his eyes, like he wanted something, like he wanted to touch her just as desperately and she wanted to touch him. And then the song changed and while Rogue was sort of thankful to get the club mix out of her head and stop giving herself whiplash, the next song made things a little awkward. It was a slow dance.

Rogue straightened up and shifted her weight, holding her elbow with her other hand, her head hanging down. So that had been they're dance, it wasn't like they could keep dancing. They couldn't get close. Sometimes she hated her mutation to the point where she wished she had never been born.

But then his hands where slowly unwrapping her hands from around herself. It was a gentle deliberate motion almost as if he was asking for permission. Gambit asking for permission? That was a novel idea.

"I'm still playin' by your rules, right?" he asked as he took her hand in his and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Rogue nodded meekly. He was. He was keeping his hands where she could see them. At least for the most part. She felt his hand press against the small of her back softly and it was like magic. Such a warm touch. She felt herself swaying, moving in synchronization with him and it was perfect.

"Do ya know who this is?" Rogue asked, keeping her forehead from meeting his. The song was somewhat sad. About lovers who could never make their relationship work. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Non," Gambit murmured against her ear. He was so close it was making her anxious.

Rogue looked around for a moment and her emerald green eyes widened. Everyone was staring at them. As if everyone, as in the X-Men, the Brotherhood, the freaking normal kids. Everyone. She burrowed her head into Gambit's shoulder in an attempt to hide her face from the peering eyes that were invading her space. It was an unconscious move but it felt right, being that close to him. Even though it was dangerous. Extremely dangerous for them both.

"Looks like we have an audience huh chere," he whispered into her ear, she could hear his smirk and it made her smile.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled back to see his expression and his eyes glittering with burning enticement against the sea of black. He stared at her for a moment as she sighed.

"You'd think Ah was dancing with the devil the way they're starin'," Rogue muttered as she pressed tighter to Gambit, he felt warm and perfect, like she was meant to be folded in his arms.

Gambit chuckled lightly and the sound felt right against Rogue's chest, she could feel the vibrations as they left his body, it was dazzling feeling. She'd never been this close to anyone before. She had never felt this feeling before.

"Dat's not too far off," he replied, gazing out over the gym at all the startled faces. Boy Scout looked like he was going to flip his lid. It was very entertaining.

"You're wrong," Rogue exclaimed suddenly.

Gambit quirked his eyebrows and smiled quizzically down at Rogue, she hid her face in his chest once more. At this point she was usually running away. So why did she keep finding ways to pull him closer? It made her head feel fuzzy, all these conflicting thoughts.

She shouldn't be dancing with him, he was an Acolyte and she was an X-Man. She shouldn't be holding him close. He would squirm out of her grasp eventually. But he wasn't right now. Even with her tiny admissions and remarks. He was still holding her in his arms, his fingers dancing up her spine in a way that felt oh so right. Rule number one broken and she didn't care.

"How am I wrong chere?" he asked after a moment of silence. "I'm an Acolyte, mercenary for hire. Add in mon eyes and ability to seduce and swindle and I think I'm on my way ta bein' le diable blanc if y' ask me," he said in playful tone.

But Rogue could hear, hear the sadness hidden behind it. The wishing that maybe such things weren't true. Rogue let him smile to himself for a bit before continuing.

"Ah don't think you're the devil," it sounded meek and naïve coming from her mouth.

"Best be careful who y' trust chere. Never know who'll make y' regret it, non," he hummed.

But she knew all too well who could hurt her. They people she loved always hurt her. So what did it matter if he did? Or if he thought he would? She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that he would never try to hurt her. Not after what had happened in New Orleans.

"Ah think you're just misguided. Ah don't think ya really like bein' a mercenary or hurting people. Ah think…" Rogue paused. She was unsure how to say the next thing.

Gambit seemed enamored by her words. "Misguided hein," he pursed his lips. "Maybe, maybe I jus' like de freedom of workin' for people like Magneto. Affords y' the luxury of doin' what y' want, without anyone questionin' y'."

His eyes burned, flames sparking here and there in his irises, but Rogue was unsure if it was out of anger or something more primal. His hands had crept up from the small of her back to the middle, running patterns against the sheer fabric of her shirt.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders and leaned against his shoulder again. "Maybe."

Gambit sighed and Rogue felt the rush of air coast across her head. "Yeah maybe."

He seemed unconvinced himself. But Rogue wasn't going to push it. The song was almost over and she didn't want to miss out on this simple dance, the one that was igniting all these feelings once more within her, this simple dance with the devil.

* * *

A/N: By the way the song I envisioned them dancing to is "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by John Mayer. The lyrics just seemed to fit for this ROMY or most romy fics anyways. But you can pick your own tune for them to dance to if you'd like. That's just what I liked best, but look up the lyrics cause it's a really pretty song about how shit just doesn't work out sometimes. Anyways I'm done squawking, please review and I'll give you big hugs and maybe more Romy. Okay the last part is a promise. ;)


End file.
